MIDNIGHT
by WolfbloodFan451
Summary: This is the continuation of Maddy and Rhydian! After Whitewood drank Maddy's bllod she turned into a big beast, now it's up to the trio (Maddy ,Rhydian and then the mysteroius Jamaz) to stop her will it all end well for the pack or will their be death. Jamaz and Leanne are my own characters. i do not own Wolfblood Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's POV:

I looked out of the window, i really wasent expecting these kind of results, from all of what i've seen this had been the far worse then any trouble me and Rhydian have been in, well so far.

I looked at Rhydian he looked as in he hadent of expected this either.

I felt my cut stinging so i went over to the draw and got a plaster out and patched up my wound, Damn that Whitewood i thought to myself

I felt Rhydian hug me from behind, i leaned into the cevess in his neck for comfort this was really all i wanted after today's events.

Rhydian: You ok Madds?

Me: This is really not what i wanted to happen Rhydian, after all of today i feel like i just want to sink into a hole and sleep forever

I buried my face into his chest and higged him, he simply responded

Rhydian: I know Madds... i know...

With that we went to bed huddling up to each other hoping Whitewood would not attack in the night

The next morning Rhydian stayed with me everywhere i went even when i was making dinner (or trying) he insisted he stayed as close as possible to me incase something happens, i feel sorry for him being this protective.

Me: Rhydian can you leave me a lone for 5 minutes please im concentrating!

Rhydian: I'm sorry it's just i was just trying to protect you or try and protect you.

Me: I know but how many times do i have to tell you Jamaz is sorting it out for god sake give it a rest.

I then realized what i said Rhydian had sloached down on the coach and i heard him mumble: Alright if you can defend yourself

Me: Rhydian, i'm sorry it's just i need to be safe near fire you know...

Rhydian: Oh yeah i understand, your bad at cooking.

Rhydian laughed i just gave him a playful glare

Me: Alright no dinner for you then.

Rhydian just smirked and with that we just ate in silence, un aware of what tommorow could bring!

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE GREAT SUPPORT SO THIS IS MIDNIGHT THAT FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW SOWOLFY IF YOU LIKE THIS KEEP READING CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian's POV:

When I woke up this morning I got ready including my normal routine of Showering, breakfast for me and Madds and then brushing teeth then of course work.

I really did'nt want to leave Maddy but if we wanted more money i would have to go, of course Maddy wasent fit to go she was pregnant, i just hope her and our child will be ok while i'm away.

Damn pull yourself together Rhydian for god sake, your a strong wolfblood for crying out loud i have to stay strong for Maddy and of course my self.

I was brought back to reality by the boss's loud voice booming in my ears.

Boss: Rhydian, earth to Rhydian come in, we have a deadline here and your just day dreaming, come back to realilty you prat!

Me: Oh sorry sir i was just thinking how i was gonna make this picture stand out.

Everyone in the presentations was laughing at me, damn it i have to control my wolf from wolfing out!

Boss: Right everyone get to work, and please Rhydian don't day dream your here in a proffesional industry, i expect the best from you Rhydian!

Me: Yes sir!

I sat down at my rather small office and started thinking about the topic that was on the designer's mind.

Hmmmm this is tricky, ah i know this thing is a procsh so i just have to sketch this beuty all animated that will sure get the boss's attention!

After a couple of hours i had finally finished the picture it was rather detailed, thank god i was talented in drawing otherwise i wouldent be able to do this much!

The boss came in to check everyone's work i was the last to be checked, he wasent that interested in everyone elses but when he came to mine he just gazed at it for a few seconds before saying.

Boss: Wow Rhydian, this is an awesome picture keep this up and i might promote you, wow just wow.

Me: Thanks Boss

With that he took the picture and he told me to go home.

With Joy i did i ran through the large town of stoneybridge from the new estate (Just built before Maddy left.)

When i got to the flat the door was locked this was strange so i got my keys out that Maddy gave me and opened the door, when i got in the door Maddy was on the sofa watching TV.

Me: Hi Madds!

Maddy: Oh hey babe, have fun at work?

Me: Na not really, what yyou been up too?

Maddy: Been hanging around i had Shannon over and guess what...

Me: What?

Maddy My mam and Dad called and said they have just moved back in, i was going to see them but i thought i'd wait untill you got in incase you had a panic attack!

I felt guilty at this but i said nothing.

Me: Do you want to go see them?

Maddy: Later. but first i have something i need to tell you...

Me: What is it Maddy?

Maddy: i got a letter from Jamaz saying come to this party, it's weird but i guess it's leading to Whitewood!

Me: I'll go!

Maddy: No we go toghether Rhydian!

With those eyes i couldent resist.

Me: Fine we will go tonight.

Maddy: Thanks Rhydian, i know you love me to much to let me go but i feel the same way babe!

I kissed her passionetly untill she pulled away, we decided to get ready for this mysteroius party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews, this is chapter 3 as you can see, this one is hopefully gonna turn out dramatic so read on!**

Maddy's POV:

Rhydian was making such a fuss with his hair, his hair god what is he doing in there?

Me: Rhydian, come on were going to be late!

Rhydian: Just a sec Madds!

Me: That's what you said 5 minutes ago now please hurry up!

Rhydian: Alright, alright i'm coming out!

Rhydian walked out of the bathroom, he looked so handsome he was wearing a checkered short sleeve shirt, and his hair wasall spiked up at the front!

Rhydian: I know it's stupid, i don't know why i even tryed...

Me: No its not

I just couldent help but peck him on the lips, he was going to return the kiss when i pulled away and said

Me: Maybe later but not now, come on were going to be late!

i dragged Rhydain and when we got the the party place, it was like some kind of club, but on the stage it read:

**Upcoming shows: **

**Whitewood's presentation!**

**Justin bieber impresion**

**Stunt boys!**

When me and Rhydian's eyes hit whitewood's name we were in complete shock, why did Jamaz send us here, when then i saw him.

Me and Rhydian went up to him and asked

Me: Hey Jamaz why the hell did you bring me here

There was a smirk on his face...

Jamaaz: I tracked her down and i'm gonna put her down for good Maddy, if this dosent work i'll be armed, pointing to the inside of his pocket, i could smell silver, damn it hes gonna shoot her with a revolver.

Me: No, Jamaz you can't, please this isnt the way!

Rhydian: Yeah this isnt right, we have to find another way!

Jamaz: So what when the eclipse come i cant just stand there and watch her become immortal.

I was lost for words, i didn't expect Jamaz to say that, sudedenly he shouted Leanne and Leanne got me and sat me on a chair as well as Rhydian and started soothing me while Jamaz waited.

Suddenly a rouse of clapping came in and before we knew it Whitewood was on stage, i thought, this is gonna be suicide for that Jamaz.

Suddnely Jamaz started walking forward laughing as Whitewood began her presentation about werewolfs and their ''ever so strong power''

Jamaz: you actully believe her and her stupid theorys, do we actully believe in Myths or are we grown up, yes Whitewood i'm telling you to grow up cause right now, your being a nutcase and when your being a nutcase your funny so stop it i cant contain my laughter any more!

Jamaz continued his laughter untill Whitewood turned, fear shot down my spine once again, what the hell is Jamaz doing?

**Sorry if this was a short chapter it's just i i have to look after my grandparents today so ifyou liked a review is awesome thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jamaz's POV:

Oh boy, she's turned for the second time in front of me, thats bad she must hate me now, anyway if i don't get this right this is gonna hurt.

I look up at her with my golden eyes, i dodge her, adrenaline pumping through me like a fast car, i jump onto her and open up her humongous jaws and tryed to snap them, but this does not work, everyone except Maddy, Rhydian and Leanne have fled the room and i just remain sat on Whitewood's back struggling the break her jaw, it does not work but my idea is going into action, i leap off her back and transform, i forgot how i looked before, Leanne said that i was a valient handsome wolf that looked like a husky with blue eyes.

I bite her leg and she shakes me off with her huge amount of strength and hurls me at a wall, ouuch that hurt,better stay away for a bit but i'm not done yet, i leap at he she grabs me and throws me on the ground that staps on me twice, i see red on my coat but i still go on, next i bite her leg then run up her back and bite her neck, she howls in pain, i then knew i had caused her pain so this was good, or was it?

Before i know it she had me in her grasp and threw me up then claws me then pain was un bearable, so i turned back my whole body was covered in blood, this was bad , but i took out my last resort , a signature Magnum

Bang Bang two shots fired one hits her i would of hit the other one but my eye sight went funny, Whitewood howls in pain and leaps out of the window!

Me: I'm not done with you yet...

i stagger on the stage, drop the magnum then collapes to the ground, i see all three of them crowded around of me trying to shake me awake, but the world becomes a blurr then the world goes black, i have passed out...

Leanne's POV:

Me: No Jam no no no no no!

Maddy: It's alright, he's gonna be ok!

I could tell she had tears in her eyes, i broke down crying, Rhydai and Maddy hugging me, Then Rhydian lifts Jamaz's lifeless body up and walks out of the club, i follow him to Maddy's and his flat, were he lays Jamaz down on the bed.

Me: Thank you Rhydian

I say hugging him tryed to conceal my tears that are destined to fall out at this point.

Maddy: Give him some rest, he needs it

I let Maddy deal with him, but she does not heal him or anything she just puts a hand on his face then leaves the room.

I understand this clearly i will revieal the secret that Jamaz has later to them but they are too young.

Suddenly i felt my water's break, shit this is bad i'm giving birth and Jamaz isnt here to help me! oh crap i need to tell Maddy now!

**Oh no another cliff hanger, awesome!**

**What will happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy's POV:

Me and Rhydian went and sat on the sofa watching TV when suddenly Leanne burst throgh the door!

Leanne: Maddy! I'm giving birth, my water has just broken! What am i gonna do!?

I can't believe my ears is this true, i looked at Rhydian and he nodded

Me: Leanne, come with us your going to the hospital.

Leanne: What about Jamaz?

Rhydian: He will be fine, come on before something happens

I called the ambulence and they took Leanne and us to the hospital, i guess this is the time to ask.

Me: Leanne, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

Leanne: A...a girl!

Me: Well thats great but just keep breathing were almost there!

When we arrived at the hospital, Leanne got into the ward gown and got onto the bed the contrations at started the screams were un bearable, i think Rhydian left the room because of this.

Jamaz's POV:

I wake up with a stinging feeling on my chest, i forgot that i still had these clothes on, when i couldent hear anything i began to panic, i smelt Leanne's strawberry scent , i went into the living room to find no body was hear i tryed opening the door, it was locked so i jumped out the open window and followed the scent to the hospital, why a hospital, its as if it is happening as Leanne was giving birth!

I ran so fast into the hostpital still following the scent people began to get really freaked out because of my unreal speed and my bloodstained clothes, but i didn't care, as long as i got to Leanne, i smashed through the door and went to Leannes side as she screamed my name, a doctor came in astonished that i was here but didn't question me, must know i'm the upcoming father.

Doctor: Alright Leanne, time to push!

She did but i could see she was in unreal pain, as she gripped my hand i just did breathing motions to her.

Maddy and Rhydian had gone out the room but Leanne told Maddy to stay, so it was just Maddy, me and Leanne and of course the doctor.

Doctor: One more time Leanne!

Me: Come on babe you can do it, for me please!

She did and i heard crying so i knew my girlfriends unreal pain was now over.

The doctor went and cleaned off our wonderful baby girl i couldent believe my eyes when i got her back, Leanne held her and she was so beutiful.

Doctor: What are you going to call her?

Me and Leanne: Kate!

We both smiled at her and i kissed her , then i held my daugther for the first time, she was so small but beutiful!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, i just wasent feeling into making a chapter , i hope you enjoyed this chapter this was more Jaanne then Maddian, next chapter, loads of Maddian!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rhydian's POV:

I waited an hour outside of the room Maddy was in, I could still hear the screaming, it made me think of how much pain Maddy would be in when she gave birth to our child, I felt really sorry for her because I got her into this mess in the first place.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and I could hear crying so I knew it was over, I just waited outside until Maddy came out so I could embrace her and get away from my loneliness.

I couldn't admit to Maddy that I was lonely after being away from her for more then an hour, this was mostly the case of her feeling different emotions that I was probably not aware of.

Maddy's POV:

I gazed into the eyes of Leanne's and Jamaz's beautiful girl, she had the eyes of her father and the cheeks of her mother.

My eyes then moved to Leanne, she looked flustered and hurt by the excruciating pain that she had occurred, this lifted my thoughts to the quite near future of how I would have to go through the pain that Leanne had to not an hour ago.

My thoughts then moved to Rhydian, I knew how protective he could get over me so this was quite a big problem for him I guessed.

So I decided I would have this protective thing settled with him tonight... alone...

Rhydian's POV:

When I saw the door open I stood straight, stopping leaning against the wall next to it, to see my soul mate come out of the door way to me, I instantly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead gently and held her tight.

Me: You ready to go home?

Maddy: Yeah, come on, or do you want to see the baby?

Me: Na, well there will be other times...

Maddy agreed so me and her walked off in the night asking questions like what was the baby's name and such until we reached the flat, Maddy unlocked the door and locked it again when we were inside, meanwhile I turned on the lights and closed all of the windows, I checked the bed, it wasent blood stained thankfully, I didn't have the energy to clean the bed and I knew Maddy would have either.

When I walked back into the living room, Maddy was beckoning me to sit with her on the sofa, so I did and she putting my hands on her lap.

Maddy: Rhydian, I know how your feeling and I don't want you to feel like that at all so please listen.

I listened because I really did not want a jumpy girlfriend angry at me at the minute...

Maddy: Rhydian I know how you feel because you are just showing it straight on I cant see you hurt or weak like this I kills me to see you weak your acting as if your gonna die and it just breaks my heart to see you like this please remain strong.

I could not believe what she just said... it was as so heart warming as a mother's kiss.

Maddy's POV:

He took hold of my hands and squeezed them gently before enveloping me in a warm hug and he whispered in my ear:

Rhydian: I will always love you and protect you you are my alpha, my love, my everything, I cant live without you Mads!

Suddenly I could not hold back anymore tears and I just let them flow free into Rhydian's jumper,

he must of heard me sobbing because he lifted my face up with his forefinger and thumb and pecked me gently on my lips I got lost in his gaze his blue green eyes melted into my brown ones, then I saw tears run down his face and I knew I needed to straighten him more.

Me: So what if Whitewood's out there so what if shes got this supernatural power... all I care about is you...

This reminds me of what I first said to him when he came back from the wild and when Alric was chasing him.

Rhydian's POV:

I remembered when she first said that to me, it made my heart skip a beat when she first said that outside her house it was so gentle...

Me: Come here you...

I placed Maddy on my lap, (God I forget how light she is) I kiss her softly but she kisses back passionetly until I was layed on the sofa and she was on top, her hands under my op carresing my skin and my hands on her face.

She suddenly broke free and said

Maddy: Let's take this to the bedroom...

**Okay guys sorry for the HUGE wait but my computer is still broken and it will take a while, anyway those that are looking forward for Season 3 of wolfblood check out the series 3 page of the wolfblood wiki it has the episodes and first to episodes have the plot**

**SPOLIERS :)**

**Anyways see ya soon**

**Jamaz, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maddy's POV: **

Me: Jamaz he's not breathing...

Jamaz: it will be fine, just trust me everythings gonna be okay!

Me: What are you going to do?

Jamaz: Like I said before... end this

Lava spurted up from the ground a red sun in the background with a … red moon, it causes the night sky to go orange jamaz's eyes are yellow and before you could tell there was a boom...

Rhydian's POV:

I felt Maddy stir beside me and the heat coming of her body was immense I was about to wake her out of what seemed to be a nightmare when she shot up in bed screaming!

Me: Maddy what's wrong babe tell me please...

I am suddenly scared for Maddy she looks like she just saw hell and came back,

She started crying into my chest and I held her close trying to comfort her...

Maddy: I had this hell like dream Rhydian, like I was looking down on you dying and Jamaz gets envoloped in fire.. a-and their was t-this... red moon l-like an eclipes... but it seemed evil...

Maddy kept sobbing into my chest for all she was worth.

Me: Maddy don't worry it was just a dream babe just a dream, it's not real OK ...shhhhh

Maddy: I love you Rhydian, you do know how to comfort someone don't you...

I silently laughed at this.

Me: Well let's get some sleep should we, cause it's only like 4: 47 in the morning

She agreed and with that we went to sleep in each others arms until the morning...

Maddy's POV:

Today was like any other day Rhydian got up early went to work and smally pitied him when he had to got to work on this thundery rainy day but I just said well it's England so what you gong do!

When Rhydian left for work I decided to call Leanne to see if she was out of hospital yet, and to my surprise she was I asked if she wanted to come round to my place and she agreed.

When she got here I opened the door to see her with her coat and the new baby Katie in her arms al wrapped up snug.

Me: Hey Leanne come on in!

She did and she undressed Katie and put her on the table momentarily to take her coat off.

Leanne: Hey Maddy, do you want to hold her since your having one in what?

Maddy: 4 and a half months time, and yeah sure it will help

Me and Leanne laughed at this and I sat down on the sofa with little Katie in my arms she was tugging on my hair lightly, I smiled because it was pretty cute.

Suddenly that dream dawned me!

Me: Leanne, where is Jamaz?

Leanne sat down next to me

Leanne: Still at the hospital, doctors are fixing those wounds of his, oh by the way where's Rhydian?

Me: Oh he's at work, he works at the art industry place, know it?

Leanne: Oh yeah I like that place it was like the hills on the moors wasent it...

Me: Yeah I remember those hills, where me and Rhydian were almost 16 and we confessed our love and I left for the wild...

Tears started to form in my eyes I blinked them back though, I looked into the baby's eyes and before I know it I was hugging it dearly...

Leanne: Oh Maddy im so sorry I didn't know...

Me: No, No... it's not your fault it's White wood's fault for interfering with our secret

Leanne gave Maddy a hug and they basicly just chatted mostly all through the day until Kate started crying.

Me: Ah she must be hungry!

I said without thinking I look at Leanne and she looked astonished.

Leanne: How did you know?

Me: I guess cause we have been chatting here for 3 hours

Leanne: Hmmm yeah good point

We both laughed and she asked if I would like to feed her her milk so I happily obliged, seroiusly was nothing not cute about this baby...

An hour and a half later Leanne left with of course Kate and all of her things, I was bored within 10 minutes of her leaving so I decided to one of those crosswords I picked up from a newsagent on the way home from the hospital.

So there I was nicely curled up on the sofa doing cross words when Rhydian came in through the door looking exhausted but quite happy to see me by the looks he was giving me.

Me: Hey handsome

Rhydian: Hey back gorgeous

Me: I swear if my dad was here he would say he was gonna be sick.

Rhydian laughed and sat next to me cuddling into me , I nuzzled my face into his neck, inhaling the cool water and pine scent I loved about him, (It's hard to not love everything about Rhydian)

Rhydian: What have you been doing today?

So I told him about everything me and Leanne did and then Rhydian told me about what he did, which was basicly a normal day for him!

Me: So I was wondering my parents are having hogs roast tonight do you want to come.

Rhydian: Sure, you remind me about when you first said that in school!

Me: Do I really...

I say this in my sexy voice and quickly peck him on the lips before standing up to get changed in the bedroom, not before throwing some clothes out for Rhydian.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhydian's POV:

I got dressed as Maddy commanded, seriously how bossy can a pregnant girlfriend get, I laugh at the though silently, when Maddy comes out I hold out my hand for her to take, she was wearing skinny Jeans and a red woollen jumper i could see the bump of her stomach showing but she wouldn't mind that otherwise she wouldn't of chose it to wear.

I for a fact was wearing a red and white chequered shirt and some dark jeans, I thought it was okay and Maddy thought it was ok so I guess we were all happy right?

Maddy locked the door to the flat and we went outside and walked to Maddy's parent's house

When we got there we opened the door to reveal a very happy looking Emma and Daniel Smith, we grouped hugged and Emma said:

Emma: Rhydian, your like our 2nd son, you have done so much to make Maddy happy so we love you as one...

I smile happily at least they have accepted me... finally, Maddy looks happy to about this because she is grinning quite a bit.

Me and Maddy go through to the kitchen where they all sat, including Leanne, Jamaz, but I was guessing Katie was asleep on the floor in her car seat

When the hogs roast was served we all dug in, especially me, I have waited a year and a half for this, cause you just can't beat Emma's cooking.

When the Hogs roast was literally devoured we all went into the living room and joked chat and laughed but Jamaz was no where to be seen, but I smelled his scent he was in the den, I wonder why so I excuse my self and go down to the den and find Jamaz there drawing on the floor there with a stick.

Me: Hey Jam, what ya doing?

Jamaz: Oh nothing just trying to make a plan on where White wood might go and how to strike!

This annoyed me, he always puts violence or his mission in front of his family, but not this time

Me: Can't you ever have a bit of fun in your life Jamaz, I mean come on your always trying to solve problems and complete your goal its..it's not going to happen today, go up and like go interact with your family some more mate!

Jamaz: What if I don't wanna eh, you gonna stop me are ya, well if you stop me ill-

Maddy: Rhydian! Come up here a sec

Me: Just think about it mate... okay?

I'm glad Maddy called me Jamaz was getting really hostile there, I guess soothing words don't sooth everyone...

So I went upstairs, to find Maddy waiting, she whispered so only I can hear:

Maddy: Leave him...

I nodded slightly and went and sat down with Maddy for everyone was waiting.

Daniel: Rhydian

Emma: Maddy

Daniel: It's time you had a bit more responsiblilty so were give you our house

Emma: I think your grown up now guys so I think this could work out for both of you

Daniel: As well with that baby coming too.

I was gob smacked I couldn't believe my ears they have just gave us their house, I looked at Maddy to see she had the same expression as I.

Maddy: But Mam where will you and Dad live?

Emma: Don't worry cub, we will be living in a different house not to far away from here, we just think where will you have the room to keep this baby of yours.

Daniel: Oh yeah we will be coming over for full moons too, so don't you worry about that!

Me and Maddy both group hugged them, a few minutes of hugging and sharing emotions me and Maddy were left alone in the living room.

Maddy: Wow we get this house to I guess we could sell that flatt next week and move in tommorow, how do you feel.

Me: I feel that it's fine Mads, and yeah that is fine if we move in because the flat never really suited me anyway, I like the woods next door to this house!

Maddy laughed and said:

Maddy: Me too

And with that we kissed it was a soft passionate one that we both were satisfying from it...

Suddenly there was a flash and we broke apart, looking confused, we turned around and there was Emma with the Camera.

Emma: That's one for the books!

We both laughed and that ended off a great night as a family and a pack...

**Hello everyone, dis is ze Jamaz here and yeah 3 chapters in one day and it's not even the afternoon yet:D I may do more today but mostly tomorrow so yeah bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Maddy's POV:

I cant get my head around about how happy I am about me and Rhydian having this house all to ourselves, we will have to thank them in someway even though we are family I feel mean taking and not giving, I am also very happy that Rhydian is finally accepted by my parents, he seems happy about it too!

We are currently half way home (Flat) and we are talking about what Jamaz will do and how he may fail...

Me: Rhydian, I have a feeling that Jam may get you killed from that dream I had it seems very familiar.

Rhydian: Maddy, I don't want you to worry, but im not leaving your side ever and if I do it will be for like 5 seconds to get something.

Me and Rhydian both laugh at his little joke, when suddenly we realize were in the flat

Without warning, Rhydian lifts me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom and lays me down, he takes off my clothes (Not underwear though) and puts one of his old shirts and trackies on me, I then undress him and put his usual pyjama clothes on and we get into bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

We decide to wake up at half eight the next day to move the stuff from the flat to our new house, while Rhydian was making breakfast, I was being sick in the toliet, getting in the shower, having a shower getting dried, etc a normal day for me or as Rhydian would call in a day in the life of the rare and beautiful she- wolf.

Rhydian was so sweet but also very protective he was my other half- my soul mate.

Once I got dressed I came out and sat at the table with Rhydian who was also eating his breakfast, once we ate that I took turn to dry and wash all the pots while Rhydian got dressed had a shower and stuff once he came out I was all done and started to get all of our things packed up, by the time we were half way through it it was lunch time so Rhydian and I decided, since there were boxes everywhere we went to Bernie's to get lunch.

When we entered Bernie's we saw Shan and Tom we said hi and Rhydian told me to sit with them while he ordered the food.

Shan/Tom: Hey Mads haven't seen you in a while

Maddy: I know, we've been busy and stuff were moving so we decided to come since the flat is littered with boxes.

Shan: Ahh I see anyway do you need any help?

Maddy: Umm.. I guess it would be okay for you two to help us since im out of energy again, from ya know

Tom: Oh yeah of course anyway what have you been up to lately?

So I told them the whole story including where we got the house from my parents by the end of my story Rhydian came over with the food and me and Rhydian tucked in while tom and shan did with their food.

When we were finished we said goodbye to Bernie and went over to the flat by half one all the stuff was packed in dads car because they had came over earlier and we went to our new house and dad and mum and all the gang except Leanne, Jamaz and of course Kate because they weren't there, helped unpack and position it where we want.

I persuaded Rhydian and Dad that I wanted me and Rhydian to sleep in my old room, the room downstairs and put the double bed downstairs, with a lot of grumbling that eventually did it.

But soon enough by quarter past four we were finished and moved in officially, I was almost bouncing for joy and Emma was also pleased with the Lads and Shannon's work to the house.

Tom and Shannon then had to go home so they went home and Dan and Emma went over to their house while Rhydian just flopped on their bed and was half asleep when Maddy leaped onto him.

Rhydian: Soooooo, you like it then?

Me: I love it, but not as much as I love you!

This made him smile we shared a soft kiss on the bed before getting ready to go to bed, once we were in our pyjamas we went in the living room and watched some tv until 11 o'clock, when me and Rhydian got to the bedroom he collapesed on the bed, I tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, whispering to him goodnight then I yawned and fell asleep myself, me spooning Rhydian.

**Beep Beep**

I yawn and look at the alarm clock , Rhydian wakes up and gets ready and i just stop the alarm clock and go back to sleep, when I wake back up it's Mum shaking me gently.

Me: Huh, oh hi mum, Where's Rhydian?

Mum: He's gone to work love, he left you a note on the kitchen table

She hands me it:

Gone to work, see ya in a bit babe-Rhyds

Me: Anyway Mam why did you wake me?

Mam: Jamaz has been looking for you

She seemed quite annoyed when she mentioned Jamaz and looking for you.

I grumble and say:

Me:Uh what does he want?

Mam: He just said meet me outside your house

Me: Right ill get up tell him ill be out in 10...

Mam: okay pet, listen though I want you to stay safe around him hes in a bad mood

Me: Isnt he always?

we both laugh sarcasticly, I go up the stairs and get ready while Mam goes and tells Jamaz what i just told her

When im done dressing, I go downstairs and out the door to see a annoyed looking Jamaz in the garden.

Jamaz: Good your finally awake!

Me: Why do you want to speak to me after threatening Rhydian?

Jamaz: What are you-... oh... you mean the other night I wasent threatening him I just lost control about what I found out about what may happen in a weeks time!

Me: What are you on about Jamaz what did you find, tell me simply

Jamaz: I...Uhh..mm...

Me: OUT WITH IT!

I didn't know what came over me I apologised and told him it was my hormones.

Jamaz: Well I kinda found my fate, a prophecy if you will, it's got something to do with the eclipse of death... it happens in a weeks time at Midnight... I have to end this...

Me: I sound like you were in my dream...

I whispered and I think Jamaz heard because he turned around and cupped my face with his hands.

Jamaz: What dream?

Me: uh... it was kinda like a nightmare anyway you were standing there with your back turned to Rhydian and me, Rhydian looked like he was dying and then you said those words...

Jamaz: Maddy, what colour was the sky in your dream?

Me: it was orangy red and there was the sun and a red moon like an eclipse... why Jam tell me!

Jamaz just stood there with his fist clenthed his back toward me

He muttered:

Jamaz: This is worse then I thought...

With that he ran off...

**Hey guys, what will happen next will the gang ever survive whats to come find out soon!**


End file.
